


Live on coffee and flowers

by eaudetoilettex



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaudetoilettex/pseuds/eaudetoilettex
Summary: "He took a glance at his cup, internally puzzled by the curious black spider swimming around the warm liquid. Surely he openly believed magic wasn’t outdated at all but he still had some doubts, and drinking suspicious magic beverages was one of them. " Ankko week 2017, Day 1: Coffee/Flower shop.





	Live on coffee and flowers

“So, this is the place you and your friends enjoy having pleasant evenings?” asked Andrew with a slight skeptical look on his face as soon as he took a seat in one of the antique chairs. _Magic Item Cafe_ , he mentally recalled as he remembered the welcoming sign located up to the principal door of the building, though he wondered if the place was more of a joke rather than a proper coffee shop.

“Yes! Is there a problem with that?”

“Not at all, the view is rather charming I’d say.” A dry smile formed on his thin lips. It wasn’t his fault not being used to this new kind of place, blame the nobility rules taught from his early childhood and the fact he was forbidden to stroll through the city without authorized permission. But Akko was not the typical girl that decided to take her broom to show him new learnt pirouettes (an idea from that strange young girl dressed poorly as an aristocrat and one of the magical witches that brought trouble during the Appleton´s incident) and break the wooden besom in the process.

“I knew you’ll like it.” She shifted her seat, scooting closer to him and whispered like a child telling someone a secret of importance. “He also makes good coffee here.”

“Didn’t we come here because of your broken broom?”

“Yeah, but I thought you needed some time outside those boring political meetings.” Akko’s smile grew bigger the moment the proprietor placed a tray on the table, accompanied by two porcelain teacups and two spoons. Taking one of the pieces of cutlery, she mixed the coffee for fleeting seconds and took a noisy sip. “This tastes amazing!” she exclaimed happily, not bothered to be looked at her strange antics of etiquette manners.

And as much as he loathed admitting, it was true. He took a glance at his cup, internally puzzled by the curious black spider swimming around the warm liquid. Surely he openly believed magic wasn’t outdated at all but he still had some doubts, and drinking suspicious magic beverages was one of them.

He could sense Akko’s bright eyes looking at him with anticipation, and repeating the same pattern she did before, such a discovery it was the moment the wicked little spider disappeared from his eyes and transformed into sugar.

“The taste is not terrible.” Andrew answered quietly; taking his time to appreciate the smooth and hot flavor of the coffee, relaxing his nostrils and making him remember a certain nostalgic moment from his childhood that he preferred to keep it in silence. _Twinings coffee, her long gone grandmother’s favorite beverage._

“See? Told you magic is actually fantastic!” she punched him on the elbow, and he smiled in thankfulness. There was something hopeful each time she was around and the more he spent time with her, he was becoming more convinced he was truly blessed for having a genuine person like her around.

“Hey kid, your broom is ready.” The proprietor’s bulky frame appeared in view, not amused by the usual witch that was already a local guest of the shop. He had seen and heard enough troubles coming from that girl of small height and long brown hair. She might have saved the world with the very well known Cavendish girl, but she still needed to learn about taking care of magical objects. “Stop treating brooms like toys and it won’t be ruined next time.”

“What did you say? I didn’t treat it like a toy!”  She ran towards her broom and looked at it with relief, now that she had the ability of flying the least she wanted was to be looking for help from her friends or Professor Chariot. “We can leave now Andrew!”

“Rich boy.” The brown haired young man turned around to see the proprietor placing him something on his hands. “Give her this to her.”

“What is the reason of this?”

“You certainly need a push.” The man had a suspicious smirk on his face and for a moment, Andrew felt a sense of annoyance. However, as he followed his magical friend to the exit of the building, he looked in silence at the pair of daisies on his hands.

“Atsuko?”

“Yes?” Puzzled by the tall figure in front of her, she blinked in confusion with the foreign feeling of slender fingers placing the small flowers next to her ear. Andrew’s green eyes twinkled with unmistaken mischief and all she could do was to show her white teeth in response.

“ _Oopsy-daisy_.”

Akko wasn’t sure what he truly meant with that strange phrase but if he was mocking at her again, a broom was already prepared for a good hit.

**Author's Note:**

> A heart lighted prompt for you lovers of this nice pairing. I prefer to keep it friendly according to canon, so here’s some trivia for the idea of his writing.
> 
> Twinings Coffee, Tea and Cocoa is a old brand from the UK that even the royalty such as Queen Elizabeth II enjoys, so I found it proper for someone like Andrew who is British and enjoys traditional drinks.
> 
> The magic spell from the coffee of Magic’s Item Cafe is an idea of mine, in which this certain type of coffee with the help of the sugary spider, brings the drinker its favorite coffee taste.
> 
> The meaning of the Daisy flower according to websites, hold a meaning of purity and innocence which seems suitable for a character like Akko, and at the same time Oopsy-daisy is an old slang that means to encourage children to get up when they fall; and in a literally context the broom got broken due she fell to the ground when she was flying. That was what Andrew thought as he received the flowers but he was the one who got the hint wrong, if you know what I mean.


End file.
